This invention relates to a waste storage systems and particularly to toilets for humans and pets.
Toilets have been in use for centuries. They provide a convenient way for attending to biological needs and for storing away of waste materials. However, most cat litter boxes are only marginally effective in isolation of unpleasant odors. This problem is also present in many types of portable toilets for human use. In addition, regular toilets used in people""s homes operate on principle of using large amounts of water to flush waste products. Therefore, there exists a problem with prior art toilets due to a fact that they are either ineffective in containment of unpleasant odors or utilize a lot of water. In addition, most cat litter boxes require manual cleaning which exposes person cleaning them to unpleasant odors.
What is needed is a simple, easy to use toilet that could be modified to be used for either pets or humans and which would prevent escape of unpleasant odors into ambient environment. A desired toilet should use little or no water so as to conserve water supplies. Moreover, such toilet should be easy to clean, requiring minimal and simple maintenance.
This invention satisfies the above needs. A novel toilet is provided.
The claimed toilet is based on a principle of using any type of oil for containment of the waste materials. The oils is used as a sealant. Waste materials enter oil and sink since both solid waste and urine have specific gravity that is higher than that of oil. Thus there is creation of a layer of oil over the waste materials making oil into a sealant that prevents escape of unpleasant odors into the ambient environment. In addition, present invention is designed to collect excess oil to prevent it from spilling out of the toilet. It has a component for collection of fumes that are formed by the waste materials collected in the toilet. A cleaning means is utilized to remove waste materials from the toilet while at the same time allowing for reuse of a substantial amount of the oil.